Once In A Blue Moon
by binnycanflyy
Summary: It's Isabella and Edward's wedding all is well until a teenage girl drops from the ceiling. Why are the Volturi coming after the Cullen's? And who is 'The Dark One? It's up to a witch-in-training to fix this mess. Jacob Black / OC *Discontinued*
1. Witch

*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters from the novel. This is merely a fan made story with my own plot and a few characters I came up with thrown in.*

Chapter One: Stark; Witch-in-training.

* * *

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They chanted and I could hear them all cheering over the duel. I pumped my fists into the air dramatically encouraging the crowd on the entertainment. They all laughed and screamed, drinking back more wine and smoking cigarettes greedily.

This was my get away, the one place where I could let out all my frustrations about how the world isn't fair and how it can kiss my ass. It was like my own sanctuary, everybody had one of those. Most teenage girls would love to be cuddling up in their boyfriend's arms right now, talking about love and companionship. Love is a bunch of bullcrap. The only person one can depend on in the world is themselves.

So here I was, soaking up the glory of inevitably winning another duel of wits and magick abilities. In my place, where I felt right at home, I hadn't exactly had much of a home throughout my life but I like to think this is mine.

It was under the Salem Common in 30 North Washington Square, Salem MA, United States. That was where all the action was, in the secret underground tunnels where all the real magick was at. It was an entire township underneath the feet of all the tourists. Hidden away from the real world, a place where all magickal creatures and people could go and be themselves. Sure, everyday non-magickal people knew about Witches and Demons and Werewolves but they really didn't know much about the real factual truth behind it.

The buildings underneath were old and new at the same time. Made of wood and brick, masonry and stones, together they made the wonders of Salem City. The one place that was the most exciting though was the Duelling House.

Duelling House was sort of like a boxing ring for but for magickal folks who liked to test themselves and push their abilities to the max. Blood, spells and psychic brainwaves all come to this place to earn the title of the strongest being.

It wasn't very cleanly, insects crawled around the place being as everyone was extremely into nature. Pictures of winners littered the walls leaving barely any room for one more on the red brick dirt infested fortifications. The floors were all made of hard wood, except for the long and narrow duelling station, which had a thin line of chalk in small inscriptions written around it so that it created a force field of sorts to protect the bystanders gambling away their life savings. It was like a stage, built on a concrete slab with leather as a table cloth. A bar to the far right but no chairs, everyone would stand to cheer and yell and drink from a bird eye view it'd seem like a large mosh pit to a famous rock stars last concert.

"And the winner is our unbeatable champion Stark!" an announcers voice narrated as the crowd roared and soon he too came into view as a small portion of the chalk enchantment was wiped away so he could enter. He wore large black trousers and black shiny leather shoes; his long sleeved button up blood red dress shirt was tucked into his pants nicely as a thick black Italian belt held them up in place. There were about three buttons undone at the chest in a v formation which showed off the slightly elderly mans grey puffs of hair along with thick gold necklace draped around his pudgy neck. He was short for a man, approximately my height and was stubby, making an almost Italian mafia version of Santa Clause. He had sun spots on his droopy cheeks which between had a huge smile with perfect white teeth. His hair was past the greying stage and looked to almost be turning white, though he barely had any hair left on his head for it to make any difference as in vain he attempted to comb the thin strands over to the right side.

The man walked over to me in his small stride picking up my right hand and waving it victoriously in the air, "Give another round of applause for Stark!" he belted out as he got me to spin in every direction so each Witch and Warlock got a good look at me.

"I've collected your tips in the jar in the back, good show tonight" he patted me on the back as I rolled my shoulders feeling a small sting from slightly overexerting myself.

"Thanks Ralph," I beamed waving at everyone and watched in the corner of my eye as my opponent struggled to get to his feet and growled angrily at me.

"I thought you said you were going to easy!" he snarled, getting to his feet with difficulty. "You said you were going to go easy on me, never said I'd go easy on you" I winked then briskly walked over to him grabbing his cheek and pinching it between my thumb and forefinger. "Isn't that right, sweetcheeks?" I mocked him as he had previous called me by that particular pet name before our challenge.

Giving a final good tap on his cheek as he squirmed in disgust, I jumped off the stage as Ralph cleared his throat over the ruckus to announce the next fight. Weaving my way through the intoxicated crowd I managed to slip into the back untraceable and shut the thick metal door behind me as I weaved around another corner and turned to the left.

I saw the familiar ladies sign on the wall and pushed the door open with my shoulder as a habit, wincing at my sore shoulders I heard the faint ringing of the hinges as they bounced the revolving metal back to its original position.

It was the ladies locker room, rickety and old with rusty lockers and what seemed like a rotting bench in the middle. Despite being a room for women it still had a very masculine feel to it with everything being painted blue, even though it was chipped and discoloured from time.

With a simple flick of my wrist I absentmindly unlocked my locker without having to twist and twirl around the rust encrusted dial; it clicked into place and popped open silently. I took the contraption off the latch and opened the door only to hook it back on where it had just previously been.

I looked at myself in the small mirror and grunted; I had some blood on my lower lip. Fixing my ribbon which kept my all too thick long black hair out of my way I grabbed the large jar that was filled almost halfway with dollar bills and coins, reaching into the back of the blue metal locker my fingertips brushed against a familiar piece of material and I pulled it out quickly to empty the jars contents inside.

Placing the jar on the rotting bench, I closed the locker with my foot leaving it empty and open for its next use by whoever it may be.

I tied the plastic bag into a knot and then walked over to an empty brick wall with much faded blue paint covering it. Taking a piece of chalk out of my pocket I quickly drew a large door and put a pentacle in the middle. Taking my thumb I wiped the blood from my lip in the middle of the pentacle before pocketing the chalk once again.

"Through the means of space and time, take me back from where I arrived" I chanted it three times being careful to pronounce every word correct. I've done this so many times that I really didn't need to though; the spell just rolled off my tongue as if it were second nature to me.

The chalk on the wall glowed a bright purple hue before the brick gave away showing me my room, I held my breath as I walked through, if I didn't it tended to make one very nauseated.

I turned around quickly to close the portal before I forgot about it. The adults really didn't approve of me knowing higher class spells of transportation and this was my little secret. I loved secrets, knowing exactly what I was capable of and everyone else around here underestimating me.

"Through the means of space and time, I close this path until next time" I bowed my head politely. "Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again". The picture before me shimmered away, leaving a blank white wall in my small closet like room.

I threw my bag on my bed and buried it underneath my blankets as I again placed a large poster of ACDC, the best band in history I might add, on the bare wall to cover my tracks. I sighed as I again rolled my shoulders stretching them out to make a mental note to what extent the damage was.

My worn leather jacket squeaked in protest to the actions and I ignored it as I closed my eyes cracking my neck as I twisted it from right to left. That always felt good afterwards. Then it came to me, making me grab my stomach as I came back down from my adrenaline high and back to the reality of the Witches Coven.

It was a nagging feeling in my stomach, something was missing, and I needed to be someplace right now. I glanced up at myself in the mirror on my dresser, I looked a little scruffy and worn down but that was how I always looked. I was a tom boy, rough and tumble girl. I had to be for my sake, growing up alone in the world had its ways of strengthening a person...for that I was thankful.

I gripped the dark blue tank top with my fingers as a gut wrenching nag filtered through my body making my knees feel weak for only a moment. I gasped looking at the digital clock on the dresser, it read numbers reading 11:47 pm.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud taking two steps behind me to fling open my door and sprint down the hallway. I was late, yet again. There was nobody in the hallways as to be expected they were all in the ritual room. I mentally cursed myself repeatedly, how could I forget? The only sound that could be heard in the empty corridor was my Chuck Taylor's squeaking on the stone flooring.

"She's going to have a coronary" I whined as I began to slow down my pace when the huge doors which I separated me from my destination came into my vision.

I rolled my eyes as I played out the highly plausible situation that was about to occur in mere seconds, shrugging it off I decided it's best to be predictable, though I've been told it's not exactly a good thing in my line of work.

I threw on my signature smirk as my hand gingerly reached out to pull the iron doorknobs back and enter. Suddenly I felt myself being thrown back with such force it took the breath right out of my chest. My lungs screamed in disapproval as I found it difficult to inhale properly and then my back collided with something hard making me scream out in surprise of the pain before I felt my body drop to the floor like a ragdoll.

My vision was blurry and I felt the back of my head as I stood up grunting at the laborious process. I stumbled slightly and used the wall to lean on as I could feel my hair brushing my cheeks signifying my ribbon was long gone.

I didn't have time to analyze what just happened or even think about the possibilities. I surveyed my surroundings again feeling disoriented and saw the familiar face of my priestess lying on the floor at my feet pale as the moon.

I could feel my pulse thudding in my ears as unconsciously I dropped to my knees, her eyes blinking extremely slowly as I saw the light dying in them. Her beautiful face looked over at me as if in slow motion and a tear dropped from her eye.

"What's happening?" I asked, not allowing emotion to show in my voice. I could feel that my face was contorted in confusion and disbelief.

"The vampires..." she trailed off, her breathing was shallow and rough. I next spotted a large growing patch of blood on her tiny stomach. My mind raced and my throat burned as if acid had just been poured down it.

"I should've been here..." her red curls flowed out around her head like a lion's mane; even just before death she looked beautiful. She was my Priestess and a mother to me; I wished I could have told her that before instead of keeping everything inside like usual.

She smiled her beautiful smile as she closed her eyes. I felt the air around me being thick and heavy making my chest feel hard when I tried to breathe.

"Take this" she whispered, her hand closest to me nudging its way over in my direction. To ease her suffering my hands pounced on the thin paper that was crumbled in her fingers with tiny bits of blood spatter staining the old parchment.

"They want to bring the Dark One back, you must take this and protect the girl, Isabella-" she swallowed hard and I interrupted her.

"Save your strength, Priestess" I fumbled at the paper in my hands it felt wet and I knew it was because of the blood, yet I forced myself not to think about it too much.

"You must do as I say, Stark, for once in your life" she chuckled, and it turned into a wracking cough as blood dribbled its way down her lips, her full luscious red lips.

I nodded, eyebrows furrowing and knew deep down I had to listen to what she had to say.

"The Volturi will arrive at that address soon, to ask three gifted vampires to join them; they will use the human to manipulate them. Protect the human, Isabella, the world depends on it." She blinked slowly again, this time her eyes staying closed.

"Use your transportation spell, to get there. Be swift," she got even paler than before as she mustered up her last bit of strength.

"Go!" she whispered urgently, on its own accord my legs rose up running down the corridor as fast as they could carry me. Gripping the paper in my hand I pushed my legs until I felt them burn in the calves. My hearing finally seemed to be aware of all the other sounds and I heard voices behind me.

"May the goddess be with us all," my fiery headed Priestess mumbled her last words as two male voices behind me shouted in protest at me.

"Get her!" "Don't let her escape you morons!" they screamed commands and I turned my head behind me as I watched an extremely pale as well as beautiful pair of vampires act on their orders.

I knew I was no match for a vampires speed and strength. After all, they had been created by the Dark One. It made sense they'd want him back...to refine them and make them perfect killing machines. I used my goddess given gift to pull the doors off their hinges and throw themselves down the hallway at the creatures. Still, they were much too fast for me. I could hear ones laughter in my right ear just as I heard the wailing of a howl from a wolf. I swallowed hard mentally thanking the goddess.

The wolves were our creation. The protectors of the earth, they were scattered about the world but originated here. Every Witch has a wolf as a protector, it was tradition. Then again I wasn't exactly part of any sort of tradition which made me even more of an outcast.

I could hear as the wolf fought with the two vampires, snarling and snapping at the evil as I continued to escape their clutches.

I reached my bedroom with its door still wide open, the run getting there was a blur I barely remembered it. As soon as I entered the room I slammed my door shut in a child-like way to shut out the monsters but the oak door provided as much protection as a blanket would if Jason came to get me.

I searched around my room pausing and breathing, noticing just how out of breath I really was. My throat ached and suddenly I remembered the paper.

I uncrumpled the mass of parchment with shaky hands my mind finally realizing what I had to do. I grabbed my chalk from my pocket tearing my ACDC poster down sketching a door with pentacle on the front.

My tongue darted out of my mouth to feel my somewhat swollen lip from my previous fight. It had already scabbed over and begun to heal. I bit my canine tooth down on it as hard as humanly possible until the metallic taste overrode my senses.

I quickly wiped some off and onto the middle of the symbol. "Shit, shit, shit" I chanted as I heard the crashing and yelping of the wolves outside, of course the vampires would smell my blood now.

Reading the paper quickly I tried to steady my breathing as much as I could before chanting out the words, "Break the barrier of time and distance, send me to the place I'm destined, once I'm through close immediately, so nothing evil can find me" I shouted the words and the portal came to life as soon as I finished.

Breathing sporadically I literally jumped through the drawn doorway to feel myself falling and the need to inhale became impossible.

Just like it had begun, it stopped and I landed on a wooden floor with a thump. My head was spinning and my stomach churned. Well crap, I forgot to hold my breath.

I heard screams and startled whisperings as I lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling which held no sign of a portal at all.

I grunted as I rolled onto my knees, feeling the effects of nausea sweep over me. I used a table to my left to help pull myself up to my feet as they felt like jelly.

I took deep breaths to ease myself into a normal heart rate again as I spotted some people. I smiled happily then wiped dust off my leathered shoulders.

"Sorry 'bout that" I cheekily grinned as I swayed slightly to the left. There were five people standing in front of me...four where undoubtedly vampires. How I hate vampires...

* * *

Author's Notes: Please, review and tell me what you think. I've only made a few chapters for this and want to know YOUR feedback as to continue or not. Thank you. (:


	2. How Vampires Were Created

*Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Only Stark and the plot*

Chapter Two: How Vampires Were Created

* * *

"Just my luck," the human whined as she dramatically flopped her rear end down on a poufy white chair.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Trust me sweetie, my day has been much worse. Don't complain" I searched my leather pockets for a hair pin or ribbon of sorts to tie back my annoyingly long hair but to no avail.

I frowned inwardly to myself before settling with my second best option of combing my fingers through my thick locks to the best of my ability, trying to cover my forehead as much as possible with my abnormally long bangs which hid my eyebrows.

"Who are you?" a woman spoke out to the left of me, I craned my head back to see whose voice it was and huffed.

"I'm her guardian angel" I snorted at the blonde one and motioned my hands towards the only complete human in the room. She gasped and then I noticed what she was wearing, which made me swear at myself once again for my uncanny timing abilities.

She wore a simple yet elegant dress, pure white strapless with a slim fit and flowed to the floor hiding her feet. She was a dark brunette and her hair was neatly half pulled back in a lazy clip leaving it look not as princess-like as most women would want. Her eyes were a meek brown with somewhat full lashes lining them in a thin coat of mascara, a small shimmer of gloss on her naturally reddish lips. She had a heart shaped face with high cheek bones, average sized nose and her eyebrows color mismatched her hair slightly. Diamonds were draped over the brunette's chest and adorned her simple dress which did look rather nice on her, I'd never admit. The one thing that simply made me gag was just how incredibly skinny she was, it was one thing to be pale like you've seen a ghost but another to be so thin you looked fragile. I hated looking weak and fragile, hell I just hated those words.

"Well crap," I announced folding my arms over my chest casually. "You're getting hitched" I obnoxiously pointed out with a scowl then noted at how she blushed as she looked to the floor about it, she certainly wasn't all too aggressive.

"You're a Witch," one of the blood-suckers called out and I spun around in the only males' direction. "Well observed" I clapped my hands mockingly.

"Carlisle how can you be so sure?" the vampire standing next to him took a step closer to him and he welcomed her by placing a hand on her waist. She looked to be in her twenties, not that it meant much, and she had long light brown hair with a reddish tinge to it. Almond shaped eyes with golden iris' signifying her species. The woman was slightly taller than average but was dressed fashionably in a loose lilac dress and heels.

"She has the Ankh on her wrist; it's a symbol Witches receive after their initiation into The Witches Coven." He told the whole room his golden eyes still staring me down uncertainly. "The only thing that worries me, is that you must be extremely gifted to be invited into such a Coven" he seemed to hold the woman closer to him by just a tad.

The only blonde in the room and the blood-sucker with pixie hair made their way over to the sulking human as a means of protection. I rolled my eyes and huffed, "I told you I'm here to protect her" I sneered.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the blonde retorted again with a face that can only be described as bitchy. I combated it with my classic smug smirk. "You don't really but when the Volturi come here looking for you to join them, I can't have you join them." I paused, taking in a deep breath as my mind recalled the snarling and snapping of the fighting against the wolves and vampires back at headquarters.

"They'll try to manipulate you through her," I pointed to the bride, recalling the name Isabella the Priestess had told me.

"Why wouldn't we join them?" the man whom I presumed his name to be Carlisle asked curiously. I noted his features briefly to remember his face. Pale, golden eyes, blonde hair, perfect posture and a woman hanging off his frame.

"Because," I whirled around looking at him and his lover again, "it'll be the end of everything you know if the Volturi get what they want this time" I looked to the floor slowly for a brief moment just thinking about all the terrible things that'd happen if he rose again.

I heard one of them suck in a breath which drew my attention to the girl with the somewhat cute pixie haircut. "So it is going to happen then?" she looked at me with shiny eyes and fear on her face. I gave her a questioning look and she shook her terrified expression off her face to look to Carlisle to explain.

"I've been having visions," she clarified, "terrible ones, of our Father rising again" I angrily sighed. I didn't want them to know that part, they would probably jump for joy for him to return to them.

"Oh no..." Carlisle muttered to my surprise. Were they faking it? "That can't be right..." he looked at the ground deep in thought before Isabella interrupted him.

"Who's your 'Father'?" she called out innocently, which made me snort in response stupid humans not knowing anything.

"Did you think vampires just appeared out of nowhere?" I asked annoyed by the obvious answer. "Ever wonder where all your blood-sucking friends' origins came from?" I saw her think a bit at the question and she shrugged.

"No... Actually" she seemed to be slightly embarrassed by the question as her ears turned a small pink color. I rolled my eyes; yes I know I do that a lot. "Vampires were created by black magick and necromancy"

I turned my attention to the vampires surrounding me, "Why don't you want him back? You blood drinkers would love the chance to become perfect" I leaned myself against the table which had previously helped me to my feet.

"They're not your average vampires" Isabella spoke up again, "She's right, we're more..." the pixie girl trailed off to find words. "Vegetarian" the reddish haired woman finished.

I looked at them all oddly, well that was a first. "How the hells are you vegetarians?" I yelled in disbelief cracking up afterwards.

Carlisle intervened my laughter, "We don't feed off of humans, we use animals as our food" he explained and I looked at them all quizzically. It made sense I suppose. "That was the only thing I liked about you leeches" I admitted feeling my stomach grumble from lack of food.

"What do you-" Isabella started to ask seemingly disturbed but was stopped by a man who opened the door and popped his head inside. "What are you all doing? We're waiting for you!" he exasperated before his eyes fell on me.

"Who the h-" he was cut off this time by the pixie haired girl grabbing Isabella's hand excitedly and pulling her up to her feet.

"No time!" she giggled gleefully as she lead the human out of the room pushing the buff tall quarterback material vampire out of the way as his jaw hung.

I smiled cockily at him as I went to exit with the two girls; he put a hand out on my shoulder and stopped me dead in my tracks. "You're not going anywhere" the blonde came up from behind me and sounded all too triumphant for me to handle.

"Sure as shit I am!" I barked at her as I glared at the man holding me there, "Emmett, Rosalie, let her go. I don't think she means us any harm. Witches are relatively peaceful" the familiar voice of Carlisle ordered. He must be the head honcho.

I shrugged his hand off me and briskly walked past him. "Stupid vampires" I muttered and heard the giant quarterback man ask in confusion,

"Witch?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, short chapter. But the next two I have lined up are mediocre in my opinion. But again I ask, review! Please! I can't improve or change things that need to be fixed without your help. Let me know what you like; don't like. etc.


	3. Wedding Cake Phenomenon

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. Only my plot, Stark and a few others involved.*_

**Chapter Three: Wedding Cake Phenomenon**

* * *

I looked out over the ceremony from the back; it was an outdoor wedding behind the house of the vampires. Everyone was seated and waiting for the bride to be to come walking out and join her husband up at the altar that was made out of a white fence archway decorated with seasonal flowers. It wasn't the best day for a wedding, most women would cry at the fact the sun wasn't shining and it looked like it was going to rain at any moment. Of course, they couldn't risk the chance of sunlight at all so they had the entire wedding party underneath a large white outdoor tent. There was a line of white lawn chairs for the guests on either side of the walkway where Isabella would walk down to meet her husband. Bouquets of flowers were everywhere, on the dining surfaces, the buffet table and on the backs of each guest's chair. The priest was up at the front already with the husband to be and his best man and ushers.

"That's just so gross" I grumbled to myself as I leaned against a pole beside the buffet table. "A human marrying a vampire...it's downright unnatural" I scowled at the thought and looked around to see if I could spot any prying eyes in my direction.

Sneakily I let my hand drift over the cake and swipe a piece of the icing, sucking it off my finger happily. "I saw that" a male voice came up from behind me and I stiffened as he popped into my peripheral vision.

"Ah, correction, you saw nothing" I winked and he laughed. "Who are you here for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I noticed how much taller he was than me, at least half a foot. It was enough to leave me somewhat intimidated but not much.

I hesitated for a moment before answering, "The bride?" I questioned more than answered and he nodded. "What's your name? I don't think Bella had mentioned any pretty girls coming from her side" he smiled a toothy grin and I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"The names Stark" I thrusted my hand forwards and he took it shaking it gently but with a firm grip. His hand was much larger than my own. "Seth" he introduced and I noted to myself he was vaguely cute in the little kid way. He was very tall and lean with somewhat short black hair and tan native skin. Seth had dark round puppy dog like eyes and despite his body being abnormally tall he still looked to be in his early teens.

As we shook, his eyes were drawn to my Ankh tattoo on my wrist; I tried not to seem annoyed especially since the boy actually gave me happy vibes. "You have a tattoo?" he grinned and turned my hand over to examine it.

"Yep" I nodded confidently. "That's so cool!" he beamed warmth and I smiled back whole heartedly. Cute kid. Just then the orchestra to the side started to play their violins to 'here comes the bride' and I saw Seth jump straight into a brisk walk with his long legs to his seat calling to me from over his shoulder, "Talk to you later, Stark!"

I waved my hand gingerly as my other crossed itself over a platter of cut up vegetables, taking a miniature carrot I clenched it between my teeth until I heard a pleasant crack and chewed thoroughly. Looking slightly behind me to my right I could see Isabella's arm linked with an older man who held little resemblance to her.

I assumed it was the father and I giggled at the large profound moustache that hung above his upper lip everyone was seated and the whole scene seemed too much like it was a crappy sappy romantic movie or part of one of those stupid love stories. I nearly puked in my mouth as the father handed his daughter off to a vampire.

Wonder if he knew... I half ass thought about bursting the bubble but decided it wouldn't be best to get that far over on the leeches bad side. Munching on the rest of my carrot I helped myself to the platter of food on the buffet table. There was certainly plenty there and not too many people, the vampires wouldn't be eating any of the leftovers and miss I'm so thin I can rival a starving African child of a bride most definitely didn't look like she ate anything at all.

I grunted as I looked down at my body, I wasn't exactly skinny. I am athletic with curves as I like to put it. I was built with a good unportioned body. I was average height of five foot five with a solid weight of one hundred and fifty. From being bit of a riffraff from time to time and enjoying fights I kept myself in pretty good shape athletically. After all you need to have a sound mind and body when it came to magick, hence why The Coven made us all vegetarians. Can't say I loved it; I broke the rules every Sunday by going to McDonalds for a hamburger.

Still, the Priestess said a long time ago I had anger issues so she had me doing many strenuous activities as she said it would help me relief my stress. It only fuelled my fire but secretly I was thankful for the good right hook it all gave me.

Then again though, I had myself an annoying chest that seemed to catch the attention of males far too often as I liked. Plus, it was hard to find really nice looking restraints, as I called bras that do the job to keep the girls in place while I went about duelling and what not.

The priest was nearly finished when I zoned back into reality and I sighed wanting to get this shindig over and done with. They didn't quite seem to grasp the thought that the Volturi were on their way here this instant probably to set their plans into motion.

With all these humans here it would definitely be a feeding frenzy. I was tempted to act like I suddenly got a heart attack when I remembered I'm only seventeen. I thought about pretending I was in labour but my stomach didn't look that big. I groaned and leaned my head back against the pole in frustration.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen take this woman to be your lofty wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?" the priest recited and I snorted. Death had already come to one of them, so really there was no meaning in those vows. "I do" he replied and looked deeply into Isabella's eyes.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take this man to be your lofty wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?" the priest continued and I faked puking from the back even though no one saw me. "...I do" she looked terrified to say the least.

Suddenly, I felt a shift inside my stomach. Not a normal one either, it was the nagging feeling of needing to do something. Intuitively I knew, the Volturi were getting closer... I tried to keep my cool as the vows almost ended and I tried to think of something that would flush out all the humans as quickly as possible.

A fire, they'd call the firefighters. A crazy woman, they'd call the police. A bear, the vamps would probably jump at the thing and eat it. I signed, feeling clueless as to what I was supposed to do now when a thought came into my head...

"You may now, kiss the bride" the priest cheerfully cried as he threw his pudgy hands in the air and slowly the two kissed.

I looked away disgusted and then started my plan in motion. I concentrated hard on the wedding cake and slowly, it lifted into the air. A few people noticed and whispered to others but a majority of the wedding party had no idea.

I made the cake float almost to the top of the tent and over the guests until it was right in the middle of the aisle hovering over their unsuspecting heads. "Look!" one shouted and I smirked as some gasped and others shrieked.

"I heard this place was haunted" I shouted and everyone's whispers increased in volume and numbers. Suddenly the cake seemed to explode as pieces of it threw itself at the guests, pelting them in their fine clothing.

I giggle slightly as the chaos begun and everyone went to flee behind others and ducked under tables and chairs. I carefully flung the tables off of the people and started throwing pieces of the veggie platter at the humans.

"This is insane!" "This isn't happening!" "What the hell is going on?" they shrieked and shouted as I chuckled to myself nonchalantly. "What are you doing?" the pixie haired girl came up to me and hissed.

"The Volturi are going to be here shortly, I don't want them to think this feast is for them" I explained through giggles. She seemed to understand but was still thoroughly angry. "Couldn't you have thought of a better idea?" she growled and watched with slight amusement as the priest flailed around wildly.

"Probably but this one was so much more exciting" I shrugged as the guests had now put up with being whipped by food being thrown at them by an invisible force. They ran around the house to where their vehicles were, screaming and tripping over themselves as they raced away out of the chaos surrounding them.

The last one to go was the priest he tried his hardest, digging around in his pockets for his holy water and sprinkling the liquid around him praying. "The power of Christ repels you!" he ordered as he ran to the front lawn like everybody else.

It had easily taken only 7 minutes and 34 seconds for the entire wedding party to evacuate the premises within a half mile radius. I chuckled to myself as the faces of the unsuspecting people replayed in my head; I probably shouldn't enjoy it this much.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the big broad buzz cut man came up from behind me in a husky voice. I whirled around on a dime, "The name's Stark. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" I held my hand out briefly before retracting it when he made no attempt to be friendly.

"Or you know, that's cool too" I nonchalantly shrugged before awkwardly looking away clicking my tongue. "I hate witches" he snapped, flexing his burly biceps, surely he wanted to hit me.

I glared at him as the blonde vampire attached herself around one of his arms her beautiful face unreadable. "Spreading your bodily fluids around," he snarled "It's just downright unhygienic" the blonde's lip curled into a satisfied smirk.

I growled, taking an intimidating step forward. "You're one to talk, you murderous blood sucking son of a-" I ranted but stopped as a wave of serenity washed over my body, each muscle relaxing wondrously like never before.

"Rosalie, Emmett, she has good reason to be here" two men walked up behind me, making me feel surrounded but as soon as I felt that feeling of hostility and survival...it left just as fast.

"How do you know, Edward?" Isabella's voice piped up as I watched the husband and wife hold one another in an awkward manner.

Isabella looked as though she had been crying, red puffy eyes and swollen lips. She had her body pressed into his as he held her protectively close. He wasn't ugly, no vampire is ugly they are all outstandingly and annoyingly...beautiful in their own way. Everything about them seemed to draw you in but I've had my fair share of learning all about the evil race, when you change from human to vampire as vampires were made to drink human blood they actually emit pheromones which when a human touches or smells they are attracted to. It's their way to catch their prey.

To the right of that couple was yet another couple. It seemed that this vampire nest had all couples everywhere which made me want to puke chunks quite frankly. I hated couples with all their public displays of affection, hand holding, sucking face and them making baby faces at each other.

It was the pixie haired girl held onto a man with wispy mildly wavy brownish blonde hair which came into in sort a way it reminded me of an afro. Still he held the classic features of a vampire, pale deathly skin, golden eyes and that alluring quality to him.

"It's okay, everyone she means us no harm." Edward continued, and all of the other leeches seemed to respond well by backing off a bit. "I've heard what she's thinking and seen some of her memories, we need her help as much as she needs ours, Alice" he looked to the pixie haired girl who seemed to be deep in thought as her partner continued to look as though he needed the use of a toilet.

"Whoa, wait!" I held my hands up, defensively. "You went into my head?" I barked at him, fists clenching. A wave of peace and happiness floated around my head and I tried to shake it off.

"Stop trying to control me" I ordered breathlessly trying to use a mind block but still it came in choppy bits, causing me a headache.

"Jasper, let's stop..." Edward strained; he seemed to have had trouble trying to get in just as much as I had trying to keep him out.

"Damn right, you'll stop" I furrowed my eyebrows in disgust and noticed the large crowd that had formed around me.

The vampire Coven of hostile leeches consisted of; Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and his mate as well as a few Native fellows all roughly around the same height, all muscular beyond belief and all handsome.

It seemed too odd that none of them had run away while the earlier activities had happened, they didn't even look scared. Yet, I knew they weren't vampires, even coloured vampires have the golden eyes and glowing skin.

I saw Seth amongst the tall men, watching me in fascination at the ruckus that surrounded me. He was standing closely in a bundle with three other Natives, each eyeing me up as thought I were a danger to life itself.

Suddenly, the small brunette vampire sucked in a deep breath as though it was her first breath of her life. Her mate, Jasper, grabbed hold to support her as she got a blank look on her face.

Everyone reacted and went forward to her to see if she was alright. Isabella cling to her husband as the Natives still kept their fair distance away from the vampires. They must know they are vampires, it's the only way they can feel so relaxed around this entire supernatural phenomenon which most would have a heart attack over.

It was only a few seconds and then she came back up looking around at everybody before speaking in monotone. "It's the Volturi, they're almost here... and they're going to end up killing Bella" she looked at the human who looked up at the vampire cradling her in his stone arms.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "That's where I come in" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Stark?"

* * *

**Author's notes: I love feedback! (: What do you think of Stark?**

_Wooohooo! (:_


	4. Fight To Protect

*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters from the novel. This is merely a fan made story with my own plot and a few characters I came up with. Also, sorry for taking so long to update, I usually like to get a certain number of reviews before updating. I was trying to hold out for one more to make a total of eight, but looks like that's not gonna happen. So, enjoy. (:*

Chapter One: Fight To Protect.

* * *

So we ve been waiting around for ten minutes now, Bella is in the living room with vampires and Natives surrounding her. They were in there trying to calm the whiny girl that she wasn t going to die and that they d protect her with their lives. Nobody was getting ready for battle; Edward was trying to convince her that turning her into a vampire isn t a good thing. For the most part, I could tell that this vampire Coven wasn t like your average vampires. They cared for life, which was a surprise. Still, it was ridiculous that the end of the world may just be coming shortly and they were going on about saving some girl.

I watched as the Natives stormed out of the living room and outside, "Sam, what are you going to do?" one man called after the other as the rest of them trotted behind like lost puppies. "I'm calling in the rest of The Pack" the man whom I guessed was Sam responded.  
I rolled my eyes as they left to go outside and I continued with my own methods. Finishing my small mind protection sachet I tied the end closed and slipped it in my bra for safe keeping. Immediately I felt the pressure be pulled away and I breathed deeply enjoying having my own thoughts to myself.  
Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I will protect the perimeter around the house. Edward strolled into the dining room area where I had previously been preparing my sachet. I watched in curiosity as the rest of them nodded happily ready for battle.

"Stark, you'll stay inside with Bella in case anybody breaks through the perimeter" Edward gave me more of an order than anything else. "Excuse me but who's to say you won't join the Volturi's demands?" I questioned getting up and making my way towards the vampires. "Because," Edward started looking straight into my eyes, a surprised look on his face probably because he couldn t read my mind anymore.

"Bella is my wife" he began, She s family Rosalie added, "Nobody messes with my family...and gets away with it," Emmett finished.

I rolled my eyes; they really weren t getting the big picture here. Bella wasn't their first priority. If stupid vision girl would've gotten it right I wouldn't be in this mess. "Whatever," I threw my hands up in the air and brushed past them all going into the living room to keep an eye on the newly wed.

"No. Edward, I'm staying with you" Isabella commanded through clenched teeth as she strutted across the white carpet to her lover. I mentally hit myself repeatedly, "Bella, you'll be safer in here with Stark as we guard the outside" Edward tried to explain.

"No...You don't understand" Bella began to have tears leak as she looked up into his eyes and he down into hers, "Please, Bella...trust me" he gave her a chaste kiss and walked away as she sank to the floor.

"Oh my god, this is no time for a petty lovers quarrel" I hissed as I walked over and picked her up to her feet even though she was taller than me by a bit. She whimpered and looked at Alice who just gave her a sad face, and then the floor trembled beneath us as the loud crashing of what sounded like metal against metal collided. The fight had begun and here I was missing out on all the good action.

"Edward!" the girl cried as she ran towards the glass backdoor, my body reacted quickly grabbing her by her waist and pulling her back but her nails raked their way down my hands as she screamed and after I felt the traces of blood out of pure human nature I dropped her to inspect the damage. Her nails had clawed their way through my skin like a cat, only she left large scratches which you could see the skins layers peeled back and blood forming quickly. I frowned before looking up and seeing her rip open the door, I turned back to Alice who just stood there.

"What the hell was with that?" I yelled at her angrily and she jumped at my sudden action. "What on earth do you mean?" she gave me a scowl her lips pursed. "I mean, why didn't you use your almighty vampire quick attack skills and grab her?" I snorted before she could reply and quickly grabbed the bottom of my tank top, ripping it into small shreds before layering it like gauze around my hand and in-between fingers much like a professional fighter would do.

I wasn t completely stupid, I couldn t go out into a fight with a vampire when I m openly bleeding, and do you know how fast those suckers would be on me? Like moth to a flame. I ran out the door to see Edward and Emmett standing in front of an ungraceful Bella whom had probably tripped on the ground. I cursed to myself as I jumped over the porch railing and running over to the damsel in distress.

Just as expected, the Volturi of course chose their best for this mission of theirs. Since failure was not an option. I knew all of these vampires by name and knew their background as well as talents. I had to learn all about the Volturi in The Coven, just in case I ever had to fight against them in cases such as this. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri four of the highest ranking Volturi. Felix was fighting against Jasper; it looked to be a fair fight except Felix was unexpectedly winning. Demetri's opponent was none other than princess, Rosalie. It was quite obvious of Demetri's upper hand being strength when Rosalie was thrown to the ground repeatedly. Alec was up against Emmett and Edward; that was until I saw a figure step out of the forest and ever so casually walk their way towards the two angry snapping vampires. It lifted its pale ghost like hands up and pulled back the hood of the large black cloak it wore to reveal one of the most worshipped of all Volturi... Jane.

I quickened my pace towards Bella as Emmett became immersed in a fight with Alec; Alec could cut off ones senses and Emmett was unusually strong, seemed to be brains against brawn. Jane however picked Edward to go after and Bella screamed bloody murder as he dropped to the floor in writhing pain. His face contorting and twisting as his body seemed to have a seizure, his cold screams filling the forest as Jane nearly made it to Bella as she crawled over to her vampire husband.

"No! Stop it! Take me! Not him! Take me!" she shrieked at Jane as the young looking blonde simply let a small smile twist onto her face from the fear in the humans eyes. Just as Jane was about two steps away from her prize, I dove down into a slide as I presented myself in between both hostile women.

"I'll show you pain," I gasped as I concentrated my energy to the palms of my hands, handling it like a ball I threw the invisible force at the blood sucker and watched as she was knocked off her feet and carried back, breaking a few trees in the forest as she flew back.

Edward was slowly getting to his feet with a single nod of thank you,, I smiled and then prepared myself for her return as Edward tried to regain his strength while his bodily muscles twitched.  
"You bitch!" the blonde spat as she raced towards me in a quick walk, "Pain" she seethed at me and her face contorted when I wasn't in excruciating pain. "I've developed myself a little, anti-mental power sachet you see" I grinned as she growled and snapped in hatred.

"That's why I couldn't read your thoughts..." Edward commented thoughtfully behind me sounding like he just got hit by a semi. I sighed, really this wasn't the time. I could hear Bella cooing at Edward as she helped him stand and he ordered her back into the house.

"You witch!" Jane snarled in disgust as she watched Bella's every move from behind me. "You leech" I retorted. "You will join us," Jane spoke behind me to Edward. "Not on my watch" I frowned before throwing another ball of kinetic energy at her, this time she used her speed to dodge it and I quickly improvised by using the nearest tree.

I picked it up with my psychokenisis, before using it like a large bat, slamming it down on her. Her one arm sticking out from underneath it, I watched as her fist clenched as she brought it up and punched the tree. It snapped, breaking in two underneath her evil strength. That was why I had to keep her at a distance. If she were to get her hands on me, I'd be done. Jane got herself out of the hole in which she had been pushed down into. Quickly she looked over at one of her Coven members as he finished up his business with his opponent. "Felix!" Jane ordered and the vampire was at her side immediately. "You rang?" he chuckled as he brushed off his shoulders; I looked over my shoulder quickly to see Emmett unconscious.

"Our little witchy friend here is in need of some pain...physical pain" she smiled as Felix grinned. "I hate witches" he spat quickly running towards me, punching me square in the stomach. Before I knew it I was flying through the air and went through the glass window.

* * *

It took me a moment to come to, and I coughed spitting up some blood as I got to my feet as fast as I could ignoring the searing pain in my exposed abdomen from where I had to rip my shirt. I was now showing off some nice cuts from glass and probably going to have a bruise form there. If Felix would had been unpredictable and hit me in any other body part I would be stone cold dead. Good thing I had done my research back in The Coven years ago and knew his favourite place to hit was the person's center of gravity.

Focusing kinetic energy there prevented any fatal damage but from the soreness I could tell he d leave me something to remember. I looked down over the fight as Jane was inflicting more pain on Edward as he tried to use his body to shield Bella on the ground.

Alec had Rosalie on the ground out cold just as her mate was and he joined himself at the side of his sister, laughing. Jasper was still fighting with the tracker giving a darn good fight with his will power.

"I was expecting more of a challenge here" he commented folding his arms over his chest. "Don't get too cocky now, the show isn't over yet" I grinned and out of the corner of my eye as Carlisle and Esme began doctoring the wounded, we needed all the numbers we could get.

Alice had taken her spot beside Jasper fighting off Demetri; two against one were good odds. Demetri's sole purpose was to keep them away from interrupting Jane. "That witch just won't die" Jane shrieked her red eyes trying to cause me pain in my mind, in a split second Alec was standing over top Edward and peeled him off with ease. Felix chuckled walking over to the crying Isabella nonchalantly. But he stopped as he sniffed the air, probably smelling Bella as well as feeding off the fear and thumping of her heartbeat.

"That is unless you comply with our simple request" Jane finished, staring into Edward s eyes as Alec continued to drag him away. "Sorry to break up this little we're going to take over the world, join us crap but, I have more interesting things to do. So, how about we call it a day?" I jumped down from the window, sighing annoyed.

Felix snarled, "Like I said, I hate witches" he emphasized hate as he began stepping forward to fight me. "Felix" Jane casually called, and he halted. "Just get the human, we'll use her to influence the Cullen's" Jane smirked; she knew I couldn t reach Isabella in time. I still am after all...human myself.

"Like hell, you ll be taking her" I growled this time, breathing deeply as I called upon every last bit of my energy to run faster.

I was too late though, Felix was already above her and reached down to pick Isabella up by her hair when...he got thrown back forcefully knocking over Alec in the process like he was bowling, causing him to drop Edward. Isabella looked around confused, "Did I do that?: she looked almost happy and I rolled my eyes. "No you idiot. I made a protection sachet for you and slipped it into your pocket earlier when I helped you up" I explained huffing for air when I stood beside her.

Jane looked as though she was about to scream and then the ground began to shake. I looked around steadying myself while still on guard, surveying my surroundings. Then, a wolf burst its way through the trees jumping over the vampires and landing in front of Bella and I, snarling and snapping.

He was beautiful, probably the most gorgeous werewolf I had ever seen in all my years as a witch. He had slightly shaggy russet fur and a strong body built on muscle. The darkest brown eyes I had ever seen and a sense of protective territorial instinct about him. It had only been a few seconds and soon another wolf jumped out of the trees and another and another and another and another. I gasped at the sight; I had never seen werewolves actually helping vampires before. Well, I suppose they aren t you average blood suckers.

"Go now, Jane. Tell Aro we have no interest in your plan" Carlisle came out of nowhere, his calm voice washing over the Volturi members as they all turned to retreat. "Don't think you can help your little witchy friends either, Stark" Jane smirked before laughing maliciously and running off at vampire speed. Demetri left his fight immediately just as Alec and Felix followed, none staying behind to fight against both werewolves, vampires and the witch.

"Alice, get Jasper out of here now" Carlisle ordered and she gave him a questioning look before seeing me and running off with him. Esme had already moved Rosalie and Emmett to a safer location for them to heal as Edward helped Bella up, holding her close. He eyed up the russet wolf still standing in front of me and mouthed a reluctant thank you .

Then the creature ran back into the woods followed by all the others and I noticed just how dark it was getting. "C'mon Stark, we need to fix you up. You're bleeding," Carlisle came towards me and I just then remembered my wounds, the searing sting coming to my attention tenfold. I clenched my jaw as he put an arm underneath mine to help me back into the house. I shoved him off, not about to dent my ego, it 's not that bad, I can walk on my own .  
I turned around looking at the spot through the trees where the magical wolf had come through, four of the Natives I had seen before came through it wearing only the dress pants from earlier and unbuttoned white blouses.  
"Is Jake coming back?" Isabella asked the Sam boy and he nodded, "Went to get some clothes, he left in a rush once he heard, he wants to know what's going on. Didn't have much time to fully explain" the man was panting slightly and I managed to get inside the house on my own before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Everything ached, my stomach was gnawing at itself from lack of food and my throat parched from no water. Carlisle helped me up without my protest and within moments we were upstairs on what looked like a therapist's bed for patients.

"What the hell do you think you re doing?" I yelled at the older blonde vampire and he casually answered, "I'm a doctor". I snorted, after which I growled in pain from my stomach "Yeah right, a vampire a doctor" I sighed closing my eyes as he knelt down beside the bed with a pair of tweezers. His face was very close to the smears of blood on me and for a moment I thought I was going to die right then but he simply plucked a shard from me.

Dropping it into a tin bowl of alcohol he continued picking them all out with his latex covered hands and metal tweezers, showing no signs of hostility once he was done and got up to grab something else from a drawer I decided to break the awkward silence.

"You really aren't affected by blood" I scratched the back of my head as he chuckled. "I'm probably the first of my kind to be able to control the urge" he came back with some swabs and rubbing alcohol on them, "At the Coven, all they preach is how terrible your kind is... I've never really considered there would be any like you" I confessed feeling foolish.

"Yes well, considering how vampires originated and how the rulers of our kind act..." the golden-haired man trailed off as he placed a large bandage of gaze on top of the few wounds to catch any blood that might leak out while it healed. "It's completely understandable that most who know about us to be wary and close minded" he gave a small smile to signify there were no hard feelings which, lifted a large weight off my chest.

He nodded to himself and got up from his bent over position to see my injury closer, Up you go he gestured to me. Slowly I sat up holding the bandage to my wounded area. Once on my feet, the adult vampire held out a bundle of white bandages wrapped in a cylindrical fashion. "You can do this yourself, I'd hate to make it too tight for you" I couldn't recall seeing him get the medical material out of the drawer but nonetheless I understood how swift the speed of a vampire was, he grabbed his tweezers soaking them in the alcohol along with the shards of glass and peeled off his medical gloves.

Carlisle took a box of matches lying on the dark cherry wood dresser, struck a match and then placed his slightly bloodied gloves in the trash can before dropping the flaming wood on top. Immediately flames rose up as it consumed the rubber, a foul smell emitting from the burning ashes.

"I know you have your old ways of medicine and will probably take the bandage off later. That's simply to keep the smell hidden" the doctor casually slipped his hands into his black trouser pockets as he watched the dying flames in the trashcan.

The blonde vampire doctor looked over at me to the side of him, looking deep into my eyes as if trying to put me under hypnosis. "What happens now, Stark?"


End file.
